howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
This page contains dragon species that are, as of yet, unidentified. These dragons come from many different sources, from concept art to dragons that aren't named in the films. These dragons are all listed below. Concept Art Dragons Many concept art dragons that were made for How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2 can't be connected to any of the dragons that appear in the movie. These dragons have never been seen outside of these pieces of concept art (so far). Dragon Concept1.jpg Dragon Concept3.jpg Unknown Dragon Concept (HTTYD).png Unknown Dragon Concept 2 (HTTYD).png Unknown Dragon 3 (HTTYD).jpg tumblr_n7ltotsblm1tsmjx7o1_1280.jpg|Red Death concept art on the right side Carlos Grangel 04.png Carlos Grangel 05.png|A possible Sotole Taf can be seen on this picture Andy_Bialk_01.jpg Andy Bialk 02.jpg Andy Bialk 03.jpg Andy Bialk 04.jpg Nico Marlet 14.png Nico Marlet 29.jpg Nico_Marlet_51.jpg Dragons from Hiccup's map During his travels, Hiccup has found many dragons. He has recorded the location of these dragons in his map. In the poster that comes with Guide to the Dragons a lot of new dragon species can be found. Some of these dragons were previously seen in concept art for the movies. Dragon 1 *This dragon is based on Cloudjumper's concept art. Map dragon 1.png|Snaptdo(?) Snagglefang.jpg Snaptdo.png Dragon 2 *This dragon is based on the Deadly Nadder's concept art. Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Possible dashwing.png Possible dashwing 2.png Fishlegs dragon 3.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Dragon 3 *This dragon's name was revealed in the Making of How to Train Your Dragon 2 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2h505z. Map dragon 8.png|Krill Krill.jpg Credits dragon.png Credits dragon 2.png Dragon 4 Map dragon 28.png|Sotole taf(?) Sotole-taf.jpg Dragon 5 *This dragon may be a Songwing, the dragon that inspired the Death Song. Map dragon 13.png|Boetuntif(?) Map dragon 3.png|Tocherous Thunderfire Boetuntif-art.jpg Boetuntif concept.jpg Fishlegs dragon 1.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Songwing_concept.jpg|From official concept art Dragon 6 Map dragon 32.png Fishlegs dragon 2.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Dragon 7 Map dragon 14.png|Sorr ROB-BerkBrawlers5.JPG|From the background of a Rise of Berk promo. Dragon 8 Map dragon 19.png|Walt Ostx(?) Unknown Dragon from Hiccup's Map 3.png|Walt Ostx(?) from the Race to the Edge map. Other dragons Map dragon 5.png Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 10.png Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock (Tueblebocf) Map dragon 12.png|Scoulft Wrap(?) Map dragon 15.png|Dole Stan(?) Map dragon 16.png|Oeits Stkot(?) Map dragon 17.png|Delta Isse(?) Map dragon 18.png|Fieoti(?) Map dragon 20.png|Touns Scote(?) Map dragon 21.png|Dounbace Map dragon 22.png Map dragon 24.png Map dragon 26.png Map dragon 27.png|Veitoss(?) Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 30.png|Green Thunder Map dragon 31.png|Scouldor Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 34.png|Tolkht Oti(?) Map dragon 35.png|Stolti(?) Dragon from Fishlegs cards Fishlegs is a big fan of dragons and as such he has crafted a set of cards that he carries with him all the time. These cards show information about all the dragon species he knows about. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 an unknown dragon species can be seen during a brief moment when Fishlegs is reading his cards. According to the symbol on the back of the card, this dragon is a Mystery Class dragon, but nothing else is known about it. Although it looks similar to a Timberjack and its name could be read as Timberjack too. Newdragon-card.jpg Yet to be named dragon species Apart from the Bewilderbeast, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, Scuttleclaw, Seashocker, Hobblegrunt, Snafflefang, Raincutter, Thunderclaw, Windstriker, Thornridge, Snifflehunch, Shovelhelm, Threadtail, and the Windgnasher, 4 other unnamed dragon species have been seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. These dragons were created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto 2 basic models. There is a dragon species name that surfaced as leaked info. This name was copyrighted prior to the release of the movie: *Cloudcutter Dragon 1 *A bipedal version of Dragon 1 also appears to be the basis for the HTTYD Toy set "Toothless & Hiccup Vs. Armored Dragon Figures". Visit Amazon to view a purple version and a light green version. BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg YQzIrwP.jpg Dragon 2.1.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.3.png Dragon 2.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.43 AM.png Dragon 2.5.png FullSizeRender-4.jpg FullSizeRender-2-0.jpg 10683997_679853715444017_1891912034_a.jpg 10616809_365706750247697_312910902_a.jpg 1208331_1471524543130552_265929046_a.jpg 10707172_839882249369734_1695341858_a.jpg Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Green Dragon 1 Toy.jpg|Dragon 1 Toy (Green Version) Purple Dragon 1 Toy.jpg|Dragon 1 Toy (Purple Version) HTTYD UNKNOWM SPECIES.png Httyd unknown species.png HTTYD2-UnknownDragon1.JPG Dragon 2 Dragon 5.4.png Dragon 5.5.png Blubberwing.png BlueDeath.jpeg Dragon 5.1.png Dragon 5.2.png Unknown_Dragon_5.jpg Dragon 5.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.19.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.52.09 PM.png Modular dragon 1.png|Concept art 10706679_297480567123225_787097223_a.jpg Unknown dragon 2.png Unknown Dragon bowing.png Blue Unknown Dragon.jpg Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Dragon 3 Dragon 10.1.png New-dragon2.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.20.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 10.55.04 AM.png Unknown dragon 3.png Modular dragon 3.png 10513753_710334792347411_1997909084_n.jpg Dragon 4 Sub-scauldron.jpeg BkdDmnaIAAAj Q9.jpg Dragon 13.1.png Dragon 11.1.png Dragon 11.2.png Dragon 11.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.03.30 PM.png Dragon 11.5.png Unknown Dragon.jpg Unknown dragon 4.png Modular dragon 5.png 10475039_1497038560531462_1674986468_n.jpg Spikeback.jpg Trivia *Dragons 1, 2, the Snafflefang, the Thunderclaw, the Shovelhelm, the Windgnasher and the Snifflehunch are all created from the same body. *Dragons 3, 4, the Thornridge, the Hobblegrunt, the Raincutter, the Windstriker and the Threadtail are all created from the same body. *Dragon 1 resembles the Red Death. From ''The Serpent's Heir'' The back of this dragon was seen in The Serpent's Heir. It's a member of the Tidal Class, but nothing else is known about it as of now. TheSerpentsHeir-4.jpg From Book of Dragons Three unknown dragons are seen during a scene in the short film Book of Dragons. Dragon 1 This dragon is very large and is entirely grey. It has several bumps on its back that look somewhat like plant buds. It seems to have two frills on either side of its head. This dragon has many eyes. Some are on its head, while others are on its two frills. This dragon's horns appear to have leaves on them. Its body seems to have a fur-like covering. Its neck and tail seem to have some kind of vine hanging down from them. This dragon has enormous wings. Its wings appear to be old and haggard, as several rips can be seen all along the wing's length. Dragon 2 This dragon is mostly bluish in color and has a rotund body. It has two, long, thin, blue wings. This dragon has a wide mouth filled with many teeth. The teeth go all around this dragon's mouth. This dragon has what appears to be moss growing up its back. This moss grows from its neck to the start of its tail. This dragon also seems to have little plants growing off of the moss. This dragon has four, short legs and a long tail. Dragon 3 This dragon is very long. It appears to be brown or white in color and has a very long snout. Its body and face appear to be covered in spikes. It has two legs with four finger on each, two little wings and a very long tail. Unidentified Dragon (Book of Dragons Short).png|Dragon 1 Unidentified Dragon Two(Book of Dragons Short) .png|Dragon 2 IMG 20150616 094732.jpg|Dragon 3 Unknown dragon.jpg|Dragon 3 in The Art of How to Train Your Dragon. Unknown dragon2.jpg Unknown dragon3.jpg Unknown dragon4.jpg Games ''School of Dragons The face of an unknown dragon appears as one of the targets in the minigame Fireball Frenzy. The dragon's face is dark in color. It has yellow eyes and slitted pupils. Its mouth is lined with sharp teeth. SOD-FireballFrenzyTargets.JPG|Unknown Dragon Face as one of the targets in Fireball Frenzy. Dragons: Rise of Berk A toy of a bipedal green dragon with yellow belly is an item that can be found with Toothless in explorations during Snoggletog. Dragon Toy.jpg Other Hiccup's Toy Hiccup's toy doesn't match the appearance of any known dragon species. It looks like a Night Fury, but with Deadly Nadder horns and frill spikes. Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m50s217-0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m29s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m01s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m59s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h33m20s98.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg|The toy in HTTYD 2 (seen at the foot of the crib on the right side). Unknown Dragon Skulls Several unknown dragon skulls are seen in the series. One is placed on the bow of all of the Outcast Tribe's ships. It appears similar to the head of a Moldruffle and may even be of the same species. Strangely, a different skull is seen on the bow of the Outcast ships in [[Dangers of the Deep|''Dangers of the Deep]]'' and three more are seen on other Outcast ships in [[The Legend of Ragnarok|''The Legend of Ragnarok]]. Several skulls were seen on ''The Reaper'', with three being inside dragon cages and three more being seen outside the cages. Another skull is briefly seen on the outside of Viggo Grimborn's tent. The final skull is seen inside Viggo's tent. It has the facial bumps and frill of a Windgnasher but has massive horns, a trait which the Windgnasher lacks. Two more unknown dragon skulls are seen on Drago Bludvist's ship, The Conqueror, in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Another unknown dragon skull is seen on a hideout decoration in School of Dragons, while another is seen as an object for the reader to search for in Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon. In the game Dragons: Rise of Berk, there are skulls of unknown dragons decorating some dragons' roosts. Oucast Ship Front View.png|An unknown dragon skull seen on the bow of an Outcast ship. MidnightScrum-SavageOutcastShip.PNG|In "Midnight Scrum" SOD-OutcastShip3.JPG|Outcast ship Skull in School of Dragons DangersOfTheDeep-OutcastShips.JPG|Different skull seen on an Outcast ship in Dangers of the Deep. TheLengendOfRagnarock-OutcastShips.JPG|Two different skulls seen on Outcast ships in The Legend of Ragnarok. LegendOfRagnarok-BoatSkull.JPG|A third different dragon skull seen on an Outcast ship in The Legend of Ragnarok. Reaper 13.png|Unknown skull in The Reaper's dragon cages. Reaper 12.png|Second unknown skull in The Reaper's dragon cages. Reaper 11.png|Third unknown skull in The Reaper's dragon cages. Reaper 17.png|Two unknown dragon skulls seen in The Reaper's captain's quarters. Cmdr's quarters.png|Unknown dragon skull seen in The Reaper's captain's quarters. NightOfTheHuntersPt1-DragonSkull.PNG|A skull on deck of the Reaper in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" Dragon Hunter Island 3.png|An unknown dragon skull seen on Viggo's tent. Unknown Dragon Skull 3.png|An unknown dragon skull seen behind Viggo. DireStraits-Viggo1.PNG ShellShockedPt1-OddSkull1.PNG ShellShockedPt1-OddSkull3.PNG ShellShockedPt1-OddSkull2.PNG HTTYD2-UnknownSkulls.JPG|On the The Conqueror in How to Train Your Dragon 2 SOD-DragonSkullDeco.JPG|Hideout Decoration in School of Dragons HTTYDlookAndFind-HouseItems.JPG|From Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon ROB-UnknownSkulls.JPG|In Dragons: Rise of Berk RoB-Skull.jpg ''Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon'' In the first picture of this children's "Look and Find" book, the dragons are attacking Berk and stealing Sheep. All the dragons are recognizable as one Night Fury, Hideous Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, and Deadly Nadders, except one. This one has the color of Nadders in the picture, but has orange stripes and a single row of spines on the back of its head. Its head is shaped differently and appears to have front legs. Another unknown dragon appears later in the book. It is seen as part of the drawings in Hiccup's workshop. It is depicted wearing a saddle. It is unknown what kind of dragon it is, but it does share parts of the Night Fury and the Deadly Nadder. HTTYDlookAndFind-UnknownDragon.JPG HTTYDlookAndFind-Drawings.JPG|Look and Find Dragon Saddle Diagram Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Unknown Class Category:Franchise Dragons